youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydrokinesis
Hydrokinesis, also known as Aquakinesis, is the ability to control water. Naturally, it is associated with the element of water. It is one of the most popular mermaid powers at this time. Use Hydrokinesis is the ability to manipulate water in all forms and anything that has water. With this power, a mermaid can mold the water as they please. It also allows mermaids to levitate and multiply the molecules, thus creating more water. The hand movement for this power is a free flowing hand, which may symbolize the flowing movements of water and its molecules in the liquid state. Water Manipulation Known Users *Abby Evans (True Blue) *Alexa Santamaria (Mermaid Masters) *Amanda (Secret Scales Forever) *Amelia (Tail of Two Mermaids) *Alice (The Water's Call) *Alice (Twins of the Atlantic) *Alisa (The 2 Tails Mermaids) *Ally (Our Crazy Mermaid Life) *Ally (Tails in the Sea) *Amanda (A Hard Mer-Life) *Amber (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Amber Wiley (The Mermaid Diaries) *Amy Samuels (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Andy Carter (The Tale of a Tail) *Annabeth (Mermaids at Midnight) *Anya (The 2 Tails Mermaids) *April (Make Waves) *Ashley (1 Mermaid Tail) *Ashley (The Magic of Mermaids) *Ava (Moonstruck Mermaids) *Avery (A Tail of 3 Mermaids) *Bailey (Secret Tale of a Mermaid) *Baily Boudy (Fire Ice Just Add Water) *Bella (The Magic Tails) *Bella (Water + Magic = Tail) *Bree (4 Tails) *Britney (Our Scaly Sister Secret) *Britney (The Waves) *Brittney Thompson (Mermaid Magic) *Brook (Secret Scales) *Brooke (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Caroline (Mermaid Magic) *Charlotte (No Ordinary Secret) *Chelsea (Fish Freaks) *Chloe (Scales) *Chloe (The Very Important Secret) *Christy Waters (A Mermaid Tail) *Claire Brooks (Under the Spell) *Claire (Tales of a Scale) *Cleo (Mermaid Secret; lost in Season 1 finale) *Crystal (The Mermaid) *Danny (Italian Mermaids) *Dasia (Pink Tail) *David (Mermaid Magic) *Desdeny (A Mermaid's Life) *Destiny (Truly Our Secret) *Devion (Pink Tail) *Diamond (Mermaid Tails) *Emily Emery (The 3 Tails) *Emily Sinclair (Want to Know My Secret?) * Emma (Mermaid Powers) *Emma (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Emma (One Mermaid Secret) *Emma (Secret Life of the 2 Mermaids) *Erin (Creature of the Deep) *Faith (Twins of the Atlantic) *Ginger Ross (Mermaid Magic) *Heather (Mermaid Magic) *Holly (Under the Spell) *Isabella (H2O Magic) *Izzy (Shorts 'n Scales a Mermaid Tail) *Jessica (My Magical Secret) *Jaylie Adams (Secretly Tailed) *Kaelyn (Mermaid Magic) *Katherine (The Siren's Tale) *Kathy (Legend of the Mermaid!) *Kayla (Scales on Tails) *Kayley (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Kendra Black (Best Fins Forever) *Kenna (Mermaids) *Ky (Make Waves) *Kylee Geller (Ocean of Dreams) *Kylie (The 3 Water Girls) *Lauren (4 Tails) *Lauren (Our Mermaid Secret) *Layla Searis (Forever Scales) *Leah (My Mermaid Lifestyle) *Lily (Mermaid Shells) *Liz (Mermaids) *Logan (From Skater to Part Fish) *Lucy (The Calling of the Ocean) *Macy (H2O Magic) *Madison (Mermaid Magic) *Marissa Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Max H. (Splash of a Merman) *McKayla (Deep Sea Tails) *McKenna (Under Sea Secret) *Natalie (My Secret Mermaid Life) *Nathalia Ramos (Mermaid Secret) *Nicole (Missouri Mermaids) *Nikki (Our Crazy Mermaid Life) *Nikki (Sunset Mermaids) *Phoebe Maxwell (The Scales) *Phoebe Wavely (Spell Bound Tails) *Rachel (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Reeva (Ocean Mermaid) *Rikki (Secret Life of the 2 Mermaids) *Rin Adams (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Rin (Unnaturally Fishy) *Roselina (Mermaid Magic) *Rowan Ladnier (Scaly Tales) *Roxy (Under the Spell) *Ruby (Living with a Secret) *Samantha (My Secret Mermaid Life) *Serena Kenelly (Best Fins Forever) *Serena Watchmen (One Different Secret) *Siara Williams (Pur-Aqua Mermaids) *Taylor Waters (Magic Tails) *Taylor (The Tale of a Tail) *Taylor (Secret Tale of a Mermaid) *Tess (My Mermaid Life) *Trinity (Secret Scales; gained in Season 1 Episode 4, lost in Season 1 Episode 4) *Zac (Magic Tails) *Zoe Nicole (Tales of Tails) *Zoie (The H2O Sisters) *Zuri Rico (Sea Girl) Water Generation The ability to create water, whether on its own or generating it from one's body ("like Spiderman," as one mermaid put it). Known Users *Alex (Mermaids at Midnight) *Amy Samuels (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Emma (Mermaid Waters) *Kristen (The 2 Tails) *Liz (Mermaids) *Lola (Mermaid Shell) *Madison (Mermaid Magic) *Morgan (Mermaid Magic) *Siara Williams (Pur-Aqua Mermaids) Category:Special Effects Category:Powers